Into The Abyss
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: The Soleil Family lived happily until a mass slaughter of the family left, but one lone survivor: Fine…or so they thought. A year after the terrible incident Rein returns and claims the title of "Marchioness of Soleil" along with all of the duties this horrid title holds. However, as Rein further mires herself in the darkness she inadvertently drags Fine down with her… AU (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

A/N: I made a fanfic with a darker theme! Woo~! The original FBNFH has so much sugary sweetness and even though all the fanfics I've seen aren't at that level not a lot of them I find to be very dark or edgy. So I decided to make my own. This prologue is in Rein's P.O.V but I don't think the entire story will be in her P.O.V.

Also very very very slow updates from now on because school, seriously it's my first day and my English teacher already gave me homework. It was awful.

Another Note: Futago Hime Manga. English Translation. Link In Profile. You're Welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

At that time...

I couldn't think.

I couldn't feel.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't move.

All I could do was watch.

Watch and wait.

Watch and wait for it.

**They were using us all as sacrifices.**

I was just a child then.

_I didn't know what was going on..._

_.~*.~*.~*.~*._

"_What is it that you seek?" A voice said. I don't know who it belonged to, it didn't sound like the normal chattering voices of these freaks...It sounded...melodious and yet...dangerous...I wonder if that was why the other children in the cages didn't scream even though the adults did._

"_Eeeek!" A masked woman screeched._

"_It actually appeared!" Another masked woman shrieked._

"_No way!" A masked man shouted._

"_Money!" One of the masked men shouted._

"_Revenge!" _

"_Immortality!"_

"_Eternal Health!"_

_I heard each of them cry one by one and then I saw a dark figure approaching. When it saw me it rapidly approached me and looked at me as I laid on the table the masked people strapped me to. A grin appeared on its face. I saw its razor sharp teeth._

"_And you...What do you seek?" It asked._

_I couldn't feel_

_I couldn't move._

_I couldn't think._

_And yet, the ability to speak came back and even I wasn't thinking..._

_Yet these words tumbled out naturally._

"_Power! I want power!" I shouted, "Power to destroy all those who defy me! Power to kill those who betray me! I. Want. **Power**!"_

"_If you desire it so badly..." It began._

"_Stop them!" I could hear the shouts of the adults. The figure, however, quickly silenced them all by blowing them back._

"_...Let us make a deal...but know this little lady, you shall be enshrouded by darkness and light will forever be lost to you...Will you agree to these terms?"_

"_I-"_

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

"Missus!" I heard Lulu, my handmaid, call. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me.

"Lulu? What time is it?"

"Eight ten. Golly, never thought I'd see ye oversleep of all people. Well, granted only ten minutes, but that's more than ye've ever overslept." Lulu grinned.

"Ah, it's just I had a strange dream..."

"Nightmare missus?"

"No...just...reliving something from the past..."

_.~*.~*.~*.~*._

"_**Light will forever be lost to me huh? That was something...I never needed..."**_


	2. Prologue of a Prologue

A/N: My English teacher took pity on all of us poor souls and didn't give us homework today so I had time to write yay! /confetti

I wrote the second part of the prologue which is in Fine's perspective. Hope you enjoy~

.-.-.-.-.

Shortly after my entire family was killed I was adopted by Duke Hale and his family.

"You're father was an old friend of mine," He told me, "I owed it to him to take care of his only surviving daughter."

No one else in my family survived, aunts, uncles, grandparents, parents, sister...they were all killed. Our house was burned to ashes along with most everyone else. My father and two of my uncles were killed in a different way...something I'd rather not speak of...

It took me more than half a year to become just a bit more cheerful however after a full year I heard of some good news...

_.-.-.-.-._

"_Is that true!?" Fango, my adoptive brother, and I heard Duke Hale yell through his study door. As the two of us debated on whether to open the door and ask or not he came bursting out of the room._

"_Fine! Quickly get yourself ready! We're going to Brookside Hospital!" Duke Hale told me._

"_Huh? Why?" Fango and I asked._

"_Someone who looks like your sister has arrived there!" Duke Hale informed. That was all it took for me to make a dash to my room._

.-.-.-.-.

My sister's body had never been found so when I heard someone that looked like her appeared in the hospital I was filled with hope.

Hope that it was her.

Hope that she was alive.

**Hope that she had truly returned to me.**

_.-.-.-.-._

_Arriving at the hospital we quickly rushed inside and asked the receptionist for Rein. They directed us to her room. She was sitting up on her bed absentmindedly looking out the window._

"_R-Rein?" I said. She turned around and smiled at me._

_But something seemed off about it..._

_But at that time...I didn't care..._

_I ran up and hugged my sister and sobbed._

"_Oh Rein! It is so good to see you again, dear sister!" I sobbed. Rein hugged me back._

"_Rein? Is that truly you?" Duke Hale asked._

"_Don't believe me Duke Hale?" She asked. _

"_No it's just...**where** have you been and **how** did you get back?" He asked._

"_I...I'd rather not say where I was, but...a man did save me..." Rein murmured._

"_Saved you? What man?" Duke Hale continued to question._

"_I don't...remember..." Rein muttered._

"_Well...I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe."_

.-.-.-.-.

Back then I was just happy to see her alive and well.

She stayed in the hospital for another week before she came to the Hale Manor.

A month after she arrived however...

We went to a party hosted by the King.

And a week after that...

_.-.-.-.-._

"_Rein, come see me for a moment." Duke Hale called her one day as Fango, Rein, and I were having tea. They both went to his study. They didn't come out for a long while. When they did Fango and I quickly asked Rein what had happened._

"_The Soleil Noble Family Head is an open position. The King recently sent a letter to Duke Hale telling him as much and informing him that he has chosen a new successor for the family, me..."_

My heart stopped...

How was I supposed to react?

My sister to become the Marchioness of Soleil.

When I was younger, age five, our mother told us:

"I don't want you girls to inherit the Marchioness of Soleil title."

I didn't understand back then and I still didn't at that point either, but I knew mother, up in heaven, didn't want me to take the title.

Which is why I refused so many months ago, but...

...My sister accepted...

_The entire time Fango and I tried to get either Duke or Duchess Hale to explain why Rein was accepted the title. Neither would give us a response and Rein just shrugged when we asked her._

_.-.-.-.-._

_A few days later we arrived at the palace and Rein was officially sworn in as the new Marchioness. We all left the palace a day afterwords, except for Rein, who would be staying at the palace until the new Soleil Manor was built. _

.-.-.-.-.

It's been a year since then and even though I still don't know the full details I think I know why mother didn't want us to take that title...and why my sister accepted it anyway...

My sister's smile felt off when I reunited with her again the first time.

The feeling became worse when I saw her again the second time.

By the third time it became clear.

_When I first saw her it felt like she wasn't shining as much as she used to._

_The second time that shine became dimmer._

_When I saw her the third time..._

_**It seemed as if all light had abandoned her...**_


End file.
